Is He?
by Enuma Excalibur
Summary: Sakura tidak pernah menyangka jika orang yang dicarinya adalah—


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuSakuSaso

Warnings: Alternative Universe, Ficlet, etc

* * *

Is He?

* * *

A Collab by

KiRei Apple – Chiwe Sakura

…

Happy Reading

.

.

"Nih!"

Sakura menengadah melihat Karin yang tengah menyodorkan sebuah kertas padanya dengan wajah masam.

"Apa ini?" tanya gadis merah muda itu tanpa berniat menerima kertas yang disodorkan Karin.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri!" Karin bersungut-sungut sembari melempar kertas tadi ke meja Sakura kemudian pergi sambil terus menggerutu yang tidak-tidak.

Sakura mengangkat bahu, acuh. Dia sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Karin, entah kenapa wanita berkacamata asisten pribadi bosnya itu sangat tidak suka melihat Sakura. Apalagi jika ia menerima sesuatu dari orang asing yang tengah Sakura selidiki.

Ya, akhir-akhir ini sakura merasa aneh.

Saat ia lapar, seseorang akan mengirim sekotak makanan. Saat ia haus, saat itu juga seorang pelayan di kantor ini akan lewat membawa beberapa cangkir susu coklat dingin kesukaannya. Huh, Sakura seperti diperhatikan oleh seseorang dari sebuah kamera tersembunyi.

Sama seperti sekarang, ketika ia melihat isi kertas yang diberikan Karin, matanya membulat sempurna. Hutangnya kepada bank telah lunas sampai ke akar-akarnya. Dan Sakura tidak merasa sudah membayarnya mengingat hutang itu terlalu besar.

Memang kemarin ia sempat meminjam uang kepada teman-teman sekantornya untuk membayar cicilan hutang yang sempat menunggak selama beberapa bulan. Tapi tak ada satu pun orang yang mau meminjamkan membuat Sakura harus merelakan rumah yang ditempatinya untuk disita dan ia memutuskan tinggal di rumah bibi Tsunade.

Tapi sekarang hutang itu lunas, rumahnya tidak jadi disita, bahkan saldo tabungan Sakura berisi jumlah yang terbilang banyak. Ini pasti ulah orang asing itu dan ia harus mengembalikan semua ini. Ia tidak ingin jika suatu saat seseorang datang dan meminta imbalan sebagai pengganti.

"Kerja yang benar, kau bisa membuat perusahaan ini bangkrut jika kerjamu hanya melamun."

Sakura tersentak kemudian berdiri sambil menundukan badan berkali-kali untuk meminta maaf. Setelah orang itu pergi, Sakura kembali duduk dan menghela napas. Dia mendengar orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai tertawa-tawa dan mengejeknya.

Orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, pemimpin perusahaan tempat Sakura bekerja. Dia tampan, sangat. Sakura tertarik, tentu saja, siapa pun akan tertarik melihat seorang pemuda tampan berkarisma yang sudah memimpin sebuah perusahaan besar. Tapi minusnya, laki-laki itu sangat galak. Ia tak segan-segan membentak Sakura di hadapan semua orang. Intinya, orang itu telah membuat Sakura menjadi bahan ejekan dan dijauhi teman-temannya.

"Sakura, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Seseorang menghampiri meja Sakura. Dia adalah Sasori, laki-laki tampan incaran para wanita di kantor ini setelah Sasuke sekaligus satu-satunya orang yang baik hati pada Sakura.

"Ada apa? Jangan terlalu lama." Sakura melirik kesana-kemari, takut jika tiba-tiba Sasuke memergoki mereka berdua tengah mengobrol dan memecatnya sekaligus.

"Aku suka padamu, jadilah pacarku!"

EH?

Gadis itu terkejut. Semua orang disekitar lagi-lagi berbisik tentang Sakura dengan perkataan aneh-anehnya.

Sakura menatap Sasori ragu-ragu. Ia malu sekali, ini pertama kalinya seorang pemuda menyatakan cinta padanya terlebih laki-laki itu adalah seorang pemuda yang menjadi incaran para wanita. Jangan-jangan selama ini orang yang tengah Sakura cari adalah pemuda merah di depannya?

"E-Etto—"

"Sedang apa kalian berdua?!"

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika mendengar suara bariton menggema di ruangan ini. Suasana mendadak hening, hanya terdengar suara sepatu yang melangkah ke arah mereka berdua. Sakura meneguk ludah, tidak berani memandang apa pun selain lantai di bawah meja.

Ini mimpi buruk, ia pasti akan dipecat dan berakhir menjadi gelandangan. Ingat, rumahnya baru saja disita. Meskipun seseorang sudah melunasinya tapi tetap saja rumah itu sudah bukan hak Sakura.

"Pak—"

"Diam, sebaiknya kau kembali ke tempatmu dan jangan mengganggu wanita ini atau kau akan ku pecat. Mengerti?"

Meskipun tanpa berteriak, tapi perkataan dingin Sasuke membuat Sasori segera berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu setelah sebelumnya meminta maaf. Sementara Sakura terdiam dengan mulut terbungkam karena takut.

"Dan kau," Sasuke memandang gadis merah muda itu tajam. Sekali lagi Sakura meneguk ludah. "Mulai besok kau tidak usah bekerja."

Pada akhirnya mimpi buruk itu menjadi Kenyataan. Ia dipecat dan Sakura tidak tahu harus mencari kerja dimana dalam waktu singkat, selain umurnya sudah tidak muda lagi, ia juga tidak punya keahlian menarik. Astaga... Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"PAK! JANGAN PECAT AKU!"

Sakura berteriak lantang sambil berdiri memberanikan diri. Ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang menatap kasihan sambil tersenyum meremehkan. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah ia tidak kehilangan pekerjaan.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu menggigit bibir menahan tangis saat Sasuke kembali menatapnya sinis.

"Siapa yang akan memecatmu. Aku hanya akan memberimu pekerjaan baru sebagai ibu rumah tangga dan melahirkan anak-anakku. Dasar bodoh."

Huh, apa yang baru saja ia dengar?

Sakura mematung di tempat berusaha mencerna apa yang telah terjadi. Setelah mengerti, gadis merah muda itu berjengit menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin jauh dan hilang dari pandangannya.

Ia menepuk wajah keras, tubuhnya seketika merinding.

Hiii... Jadi selama ini orang yang ia cari-cari adalah Uchiha Sasuke, atasan galaknya?!

.

.

 **FIN**

Hanya fict iseng sebagai pembuka di tahun 2016. Happy New Year, Minna.


End file.
